Virtualization techniques are used to enable an application configured to execute in a first device environment to instead execute in a second device environment. The first device environment, conventionally called the guest environment, is emulated in the second device environment, conventionally called the host environment, which allows for expansion of the number of applications that can be run on the host environment. Such virtualization techniques are, therefore, becoming increasingly popular, especially in the context of devices such as game consoles, set-top boxes, cell phones, portable entertainment devices, and other consumer electronic devices primarily designed to perform a limited set of functions. During virtualization, an emulated guest device environment is created on a host computing device, so that software targeting the guest environment can be run on the host computing device, utilizing hardware of the host computing device. However, virtualization may be difficult when certain aspects of the host computing device cannot be directly exposed and used by the software that is targeting the guest environment.